Scratch
by King Paige Allen
Summary: "I love you, Fi," Link said. "I love you too, Master." LinkXFi/LinkXGhirahim, will end up LinkXGhirahim. At the Sealed Grounds after defeating Demise. Ghirahim comes to the rescue! Spoilers! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Demise was sealed inside the Master Sword, and Link had just lost the only person who'd been there for every single moment of his adventure. Not when he was slapped in the face with a sword by Koloktos or when a Lizalfos caught him on fire with its breath did Link ever cry, but this time, when he'd lost Fi, silent tears streamed down his face.

She wasn't _actually _in the sword yet, but Fi might as well have been dead to Link. As she hovered above him before the pedestal that she, the Master Sword and Demise would be locked in forever, Link thought he might've seen emotion in her eyes.

She hovered for a few seconds, and Link cried, "Will I ever get to see you again? Please, Fi, don't leave me! You're the only one who's been there the entire time! I don't know what to do without you!" Link felt ridiculous crying in front of all the people he'd been so brave for, but he couldn't help it.

Fi said to Link in that tinkling voice he'd grown to love, "No, Master Link. We will not meet again." She paused for a moment and Link sobbed. Fi cocked her head slightly and said, for the last time Link would hear, "My analysis shows that crying severly dehydrates you, which in return causes a headache. I suggest you take a nap."

Link laughed once and then buried his face in his hands. "Fi..." he wept, his voice breaking and going extremely high on the end of her name.

When he looked up, Fi's face was very close to Link's. Her solid blue eyes did not seem void of emotion, but very alive. "My prior knowledge shows that people kiss to show affection. Would you like to kiss me, Master Link, one time?" Fi cocked her head again, waiting for Link to respond.

Link gasped, and then reached out for Fi. He held around her shoulders, thinking she would just stand there, but was very surprised when arms emerged from under the shawl over her shoulders. She placed her light hands on Link's shoulders and leaned in, her blank eyes wide open.

Link very lightly pressed his lips against Fi's, and she did the same. Link tried to savour the moment- it was the last time he would ever get to be around Fi, much less feel her. Fi said against Link's lips, "Is this right, Master? My analysis indicates-" Link held her tighter and said against her mouth, "Shut up, Fi."

Link kissed Fi more, turning his head this way and that when Fi tried to talk. Fi's hands dug into Link's shoulders, but it didn't hurt. Link hoped there would be scars so he had something besides this to remeber Fi by.

"I love you, Fi," Link said against her lips. He didn't think it would be appropriate to explain in what way he loved her now, but just that he loved her. She was always there for him, always available to aid him on his quest. Fi moved closer to Link, and his hat fell off. Fi did not need air, but Link did. He pulled back and gasped, "Please don't leave Fi, please. I need you!"

With that he crushed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Her feet were barely above ground, her black fishnets brushing against Link's trousers. "Please, Fi," Link cried against her soft lips, "please don't leave me!" He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her mouth more forcefully into his, and she didn't struggle. "I love you, Fi," Link said again.

Fi pulled back and said, "Love- a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Is that how you feel about me?" Link wasn't used to Fi asking the questions, but replied anyway. "Yes, Fi. I love you. Do you have to go? Is there any way... Is there any way you could stay with me? I would keep you with me all the time and we'd practice sword fighting every day and I'd keep you clean and-"

Fi used one finger to push in front of Link's mouth, and Link held her hand to his face. "I must go," Fi said, her voice sounding a bit sad. "It is my duty. I will be used again once the Goddess' Hero is reborn, but I will not take this form. I will remain in the sword at all times. I'm sorry."

Link began to sob again as Fi backed away from him. He fell to his knees and grabbed her long legs. "Fi!" he shrieked, "please don't leave me!" Fi stared at him for a moment, her wide eyes focused on him, and then she kneeled in front of him. She grabbed his chin with her hand and forced his face upward.

"I will always love you, Master. I won't forget about you- don't forget about me."

To ensure he wouldn't forget, Fi did something that seemed mean at the time, but that Link would be grateful for later- she used her hand and made a long scratch on Link's collar bone, then made two short scratches hooked to that. A small red mark next to that and _Fi_ was trickling a small amount of blood on Link's chest. She whispered, "I learned to write it in your language."

Link sobbed but refused to touch the scars, fearing he would mess up the perfectly written letters. "Will you promise to remember me?" Link cried, sounding ike a little kid. Fi nodded once, and then flipped into the sword, gone for good.

**Good? Bad? Should I continue? I was thinking that if I continued, I would let you guys decide how to keep going. We could either tell about Link's sad, pathetic life after Fi leaves, or we could write that Hylia has sympathy for Link and, since she's part-Zelda, can't stand to see him in so much pain and allows for Fi to come back and creats another sword spirit to take her place, taking most of Fi's memory to put in the new spirit. Let me know what you think! If you have new ideas, I'll listen! I'm sure you can see which side I'm leaning toward, but it's about what you think! I love you all!  
>~Paige<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Groose had to carry Link back to the nearest bird statue over his shoulder. Link silently cried all the time, soaking the back of Groose's shirt. Nobody said anything the whole time- Groose as Link soaked his shirt, Zelda as Link kissed another woman, old Impa on how weak Link was for crying over a sword, and Link, for getting so attached.

Groose sat Link down in front of the statue, and Zelda walked up behind him, patted him on the shoulder, and activated the bird statue. She used all her muscle to pull Link to his feet, take his sailcloth form his sagging form, and give it to Groose to hold on to.

Groose put Link over his shoulder once again, used his belt to do a quick tie around the both of them and fly up in the orange winds. Groose held onto Link once they could put the sailcloth away, and used his other hand to whistle for his Loftwing. The bird came charging underneath them, and Groose flew over the academy. Link couldn't find it in himself to deploy his own sailcloth, so Groose pushed him off, jumped, and then grabbed Link again.

Ignoring the stares, Groose silently carried the not-so-silent Link up the hallway to his room, opened the door, and laid him in his bed. Fledge offered to watch Link, but all he did was lay there and cry.

"I miss her..." Link wailed, tossing and turning in his bed. He started screaming, which frightened Fledge considerably, so much so that he went flying upstairs and yelled for Headmaster Gaepora.

"I just want her back!" Link screamed at his ceiling. "I want her _baaaaaaaaaaaaack!_" Link cried louder, making his throat raw. Fledge cowered behind Gaepora, who was kneeling by the bed. "Who does he want?" Gaepora asked over Link's screams. Fledge shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "I don't know."

Link's hat had long ago fallen to the floor, and his shirt was ridden up his belly. He'd ripped open the top of it, and had taken his chainmail off earlier that day. The other boys and girls, the only girl being Karane, had gathered around Link's open door with their swords and shields brandished. They mumbled to each other about how Link was slipping and how the quest had been too much for him.

Pipit pushed his way through the kids and leaned over Link. He put the back of his hand on Link's forehead and said to Gaepora, "He's way too hot." Pipit and Gaepora both work to pull Link's shirt over his head and were startled at the neat, blood-matted scars on his collar bone that read something. Pipit turned around to Fledge and said, "Go get some water and a rag."

Fledge came back a few seconds later with a basin and a rag, which Pipit wiped over Link's scars until the blood was gone. "Fi..." Pipit and Gaepora whispered at the same time. Gaepora gasped while Pipit frowned.

"Does it say something, or is it just me?" Pipit said, cocking his head and fingering his chin in that signature way of his, Gaepora stood slowly and yelled in a clear voice, "Everyone out!" The mumbling and whispering stopped and everyone filed back to their rooms and the lunchroom. Pipit nodded respectfully and ducked out of the room.

"Link," Gaepora said, resting his palm over Link's scar, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zelda came up on her bird and followed Pipit back to the academy, and rushed up the stairs to her father's office. She bursted in the door and searched around for her father. An open window whooshed papers out of the office, and Zelda rushed to close it. With her hands on the window, she leaned her head out to see a corner of a crimson cape going behind the building.

Zelda looked both ways, then carefully climbed out the window to find Ghirahim leaned against the wall. "Humans," he muttered, "they would follow a pretty cape anywhere." He righted himself and faced Zelda, bowing sarcastically.

"Your Highness," Ghirahim mocked. Zelda ignored that comment and asked, "What do you need? Why did you bring me out here?" Ghirahim sighed, crossing his arms. He looked both ways, much like Zelda had when coming out of the window, and then sighed again. He kept his voice low and said, "I'm talking to Hylia here, not... Zelda. I'm asking you to put me in the sword with Demise instead of Fi. Put me there, and give Fi back to the skychild."

Zelda gasped and frowned at Ghirahim. She moved closer and put a gentle hand on Ghirahim's forearm. "Why? Don't you... hate Link?" Ghirahim looked straight at her for a moment, then stepped away. He glowered. "I don't. He's just a kid. Only, what? 16? 17? Just..." Ghirahim threw his arms up and yelled, "Just put me in the sword and give him Fi so he'll stop screaming! I could hear him from the surface!"

Zelda cocked her head once more, side-tracked. "How did you survive that? Demise ripped the sword right out of you!" Ghirahim sneered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry to _disappoint _you," he hissed, "but I'm a little stronger than to die from a sword. Are you going to lock me up or not? This is the last time I'm asking." Zelda walked forward again and placed one hand on Ghirahim's cheek. He looked surprised, but did not pull away.

"Your sacrafice has been heard, and you will be rewarded," Zelda whispered. Ghirahim stared intently at her, question in his eyes. She nodded once and whispered even lower, "I know you love him." He gasped and snatched away, angry. "I do not _love_ that dumb little skychild!" Ghirahim spun away and sulked against a wall, facing away from Zelda. "His screaming is making my head hurt, that's all," Ghirahim mumbled.

Zelda smiled sadly and walked around to his front. "Have you ever heard that saying that the 'humans' told their children to keep them on good behavior?" Zelda asked. Ghirahim continued to stare past her, moping. Zelda continued, "'The Goddess sees all and remembers all.' You've never heard that?" Ghirahim's frown deepened. Zelda stepped toward Ghirahim and he snapped his fingers and disappeared into a flurry of red and black diamonds.

The part of Hylia deep inside Zelda could sense Ghirahim was still in hearing range, so she continued speaking. "I know you love him, Lord Ghirahim." She hoped that by indulging him with his full title that he would be persuaded to listen. "I could see it at the Gate of Time, how much you didn't want to hurt him but how much you didn't want to disappoint Demise." Zelda wrung her hands in front of her, speaking to the wind.

"Demise is gone. He can't hurt you for your feelings anymore."

Ghirahim was glaring at Zelda from the top of a tree behind her, his arms crossed. How dare she accuse him, Lord Ghirahim, of being... gay? Was that was she implying? He hoped not, because he would never live that down. Everything she'd said was right, however. He had to praise her for being truthful in saying "the Goddess sees all".

He huffed, raking at his hair. Could he admit it to Hylia? Could he admit it to _himself_? He had never actually said it aloud, but he couldn't deny how many nights he'd spent wandering in the woods, wondering how warm the boy would be and how his lips must be so soft...

Zelda kept speaking about how Ghirahim didn't need to be afraid to be himself and how Link wouldn't be mad and Ghirahim already _knew_ all that and couldn't stand the sound of that dumb, entitled goddess's voice anymore so he screamed from atop the tree, "Shut up!"

Zelda spun around and smiled at Ghirahim, who was growling at her from the top of the tree. He snapped his fingers and was by her, frowning. "Don't tell him," Ghirahim mumbled, pulling on his hair, "don't let him know that before I get put away. He'll want to kill me all over again."

Zelda giggled and stepped closer to Ghirahim. "What is it with you and personal space, Hylia?" Ghirahim asked, leaning away from her. She ignored him and said, "Stop pulling on your hair like that- Link likes it straight." Zelda laughed more loudly this time, and she, imitating Ghirahim, snapped her fingers and was gone.

**This is seriously how I acted when I lost Fi. I was so sad. She was annoying, yeah, but once she's gone you miss her.  
>No hating on Ghirahim! I completely and 100% support the gay people, and am not at all making fun of them in any way. I love gay people, and respect the way they chose to live. And on that note...<br>This will not be... graphic or anything. I'm just a kid (8th grade!)- I don't write that stuff. They'll probably kiss a few times, and if you don't like that, close the page. That's just how I am. Onto a different note...  
>This will be a story, not a one shot- I'm taking a break from my other Zelda story, Lady of the Rings. I just don't feel like very many people are into it. I'm sure this one will turn out better. I'll update probably every day or every other day- I have no life aside form 8th grade algebra. I hate school. Lol.<br>I also take requests. Give me an idea in a review, plus, yanno, telling me what you thought, and make sure you leave a name so that I can give you a shout-out. Cool? Good. Next chapter probably up tonight- I'm feeling inspired!  
>~Paige<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Link," Gaepora said, trying to hold him down in the bed, "what does that say on your chest? Does it say Fi?" At this name Link bursted into further hysterics and struggled against the strong man. "I'll take that as a yes..." Gaepora grumbled. He released Link and thought for a moment. "Fi... Fi?" he mumbled to himself. He remembered the spirit in the sword that night calling itself Fi.

That was Link's sword!

Gaepora figured that Link must have been upset he had to give the sword up- the spirit inside it was undoubtedly beautiful- and that that was all. He didn't understand, however, how much Link was really attached to the blue woman named Fi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Curse you, Hylia!" Ghirahim shouted, pushing his way through the woods. He'd already been whacked in the face twice with a branch, and tripped over roots plenty of times. Woods were not his thing.

He pushed his way through the foliage to the Sealed Grounds and shivered at the memories of being shoved off the golden platforms by that boy he loved so much. He tried not to think about never seeing the boy again and pushed open the front doors of the temple. The old woman and the boy with the hideous hair were squatting at the front of the temple. Groose jumped up and pointed a finger at Ghirahim and yelled, "What are YOU doing here? You almost killed my friend, and now, after all he's been through with Fi, you're back? How are you alive?"

Ghirahim ignored his outburst and searched around for Zelda. He knew she'd be here- it's where the sword was kept that he would be locked in forever... away from the boy. He shook his head- thinking about that now would only weaken him.

"Hylia!" Ghirahim yelled, flipping his hair and cape, "Hurry up! I want to get this over with." Ghirahim trained his eye on Groose, who was angrily combing the... rat on his head. "Where's the boy?" Ghirahim quietly asked Groose. His heart flutered when Groose pointed up to the sky. Then he smirked. "You have no way of getting up there, either, so leave Link alone!" Ghirahim quickly walked up the steps and leaned in Groose's face.

"I can get up there whenever I want to," Ghirahim snarled, holding his middle finger and thumb together in a snapping position. Groose's eyes widened, but he never stepped back. Ghirahim glared at him for a moment longer. then with a swish of his crimson cape he turned to find Zelda standing there, glowing in a white dress.

"Hylia," Ghirahim said. They both stared at each other for a moment, then Zelda walked to the side room where the tree was growing. Zelda gestured to a stool near the wall and then stood, leaning on the tree.

"When trees grow, they have to rely solely on something else, or they die. The soil, the sun, water, whatever. But once the tree learns to just grow in what it's got, it can grow on its own. You're like a tree, Ghirahim. Now that Demise is gone, you can grow on your own. I'm not going to seal you away with Demise- that's the last thing you need. And I can't bring Fi out, either," she said, slowly walked toward Ghirahim, "but I can arrange for Link and Fi to meet once every, oh, month? I will guard Demise for the day until it is time for Fi to return to the blade. My powers can bring her from her sleep only that often, however, so she will be relatively weak. Someone needs to guard her. I'm trusting you to see to it that Fi is kept safe- I need my guardian." Zelda smiled and waited for Ghirahim to respond.

He had crossed his right leg over the left, and rested his chin on his knuckles while his elbow rested on his knee. He listened intently to Hylia's speech, until she said he wouldn't have to be locked in the sword. _I can be with Link?_ Ghirahim thought. He stared at the dirt floor, his eyes wide. His heart beat even faster, and Hylia softly laughed, the sound like pealing bells.

Ghirahim growled at Zelda, "It's not polite to tease people in such a mental state, Hylia." Zelda clapped her hands once, frustrated. "Why must you think I'm lying? I'm not! I've been friends with Link since I was a child, and I know that he won't mind. Just tell him. The worst thing he could say is 'I don't feel the same'. Then, you tried, and that's it. What's so hard about that?"

Ghirahim sighed at the floor, and picked at his nails. "Don't do this to me, Hylia," he mumbled. He felt like tears would start forming in his eyes. "I can't have that boy. He doesn't feel that way about me. Look how many times I tried to kill him? I just... I was afraid. I was afraid and was weak. He wouldn't love a weak person like me." Ghirahim hung his head, his white hair falling to hide his entire face.

Zelda grabbed Ghirahim's hand and he tried to pull away. She held fast, and then they evaporated in a shower of gold light.

XOXO

They appeared outside of the Knight Academy, and Zelda went inside. Ghirahim tilted his pointed ear toward the school and could hear Zelda going in Link's room. It broke his heart to hear Link crying the way he was. He heard Zelda kneel beside him and press a hand to Link's forehead. She clicked her tongue and explained to him the arrangment she'd made about Fi coming every month. Link shifted in his bed, and then sat up. Ghirahim heard a weak, "Really?" and then Zelda said "Yes."

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda, and cried, "Thank you, Zelda. Thank you." Zelda hugged him back, Ghirahim could tell by the rustling of his clothes, and then sniffed. "You should take a bath," she laughed. Link laughed back and said, "Yeah, I guess I should." He could hear the rustling as Link stood up out of his bed, going for the bathroom, but then Zelda stopped him.

Ghirahim could hear her whisper into Link's adorably pointed ear, "Ghirahim is here. He wants to tell you he lo-" Ghirahim snapped and grabbed Hylia's shirt, pulling her away from Link. "What are you _doing_?" he yelled through clenched teeth. Hylia held her hands up and said, "I didn't figure you would tell him yourself, so I-"

"I asked you not to!"

"It was the only way you'd do it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're _afraid!_"

Ghirahim gasped and shoved Zelda away from him, hurt. "I am not," he hissed, oblivious to Link standing there. Zelda yelled back, "Yes you are! You obviously can't see that you deserve this! He isn't the only one who's been through this stuff. Remember all those nights Demise ruined you? All those things he said,"

"You shut your mouth!"

"and the things he made you do,"

"Shut up right now!"

"and the things he did to you? Doesn't that upset you? You deserve better than that! That's why you could never kill him. It was destined from the start." Hylia finished her yelling while Ghirahim slumped, defeated. Everything that had been said had been heard by Link, and now he knew. Ghirahim hoped he would laugh him right out of the school so he could just be left alone. The boy didn't want him. He never would.

Link said, in a surprisingly calm voice, "Who? Who are you talking about? Who couldn't you kill?" Link looked from Zelda to Ghirahim, and back to Zelda. "Who?" he demanded more firmly.

Ghirahim looked up at Link, defeated. "You," he whispered, hanging his head. His lip trembled. Link squinted for moment, looked at Zelda, and then said. "Huh?" Ghirahim smiled sadly and turned for the door. He put his hand on the knob and said, "Nothing, skychild. Noth-"

Zelda pointed a finger at the doorknob and Ghirahim pulled his hand back. Shocked. Zelda had shocked the doorknob. Ghirahim reached for it again, but Zelda glared at it and Ghirahim heard it crackle with electricity.

Ghirahim kept his face to the door as Link touched his back with his middle finger. He poked him right between the shoulder blades. It tickled. Link left his finger there and whispered, "You like me?" Ghirahim slowly turned around and looked at Link's boots. Link squatted down so he could see up into Ghirahim's face. "That's okay, you know," Link said, half a smile coming on to his face. Ghirahim waited for the punch line. None came.

"One time," Link started, "I thought I like Professor Owlan, when I was really little, but then I saw him with a girl and it made me mad, so I didn't talk to him for a while. It's okay to like boys, you know. That doesn't bother me. I've had my doubts about Fledge _really_ liking Peatrice, but, whatever. That doesn't bother me. Maybe, someday..."

Ghirahim raised the place where his eyebrow should've been. He snorted. "Don't do that to me, skychild. Don't lie like that. I-"

Link wrapped his fist in Ghirahim's spandex diamond cut sut, pulling him closer to him. He looked up, appearing to be menacing, and said, "I do not lie." Ghirahim stood and stared down at him, amused. Link pushed Ghirahim back against the door and pointed a hard finger in his chest. "Yeah," Link said, pointing with each work, "and that's how it's gonna be." Link scowled, but, as Ghirahim didn't respond, Link broke into a smile. "Kidding," Link laughed.

Ghirahim never took his eyes off Link's face, but he saw in his perherphial vision that Zelda- or Hylia, he didn't know which to call her- smirked and then, in a very Ghirahim-like manner, snapped and disappeared in her golden shower of light.

Ghirahim stared at Link for a long time, while they were pressed up against the door, and slowly started to smile. Link looked offended and said, "What?" Ghirahim smiled and moved away from the boy to sit on the bed. "Nothing," he said, crossing his legs. He picked at his cape and smoothed his platinum hair over his eye. Link spun to face him and asked again, "What?" Ghirahim laughed and smiled up at the Hero.

"Zelda was right- you need a bath."

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought! Reviews make me smile, and I try to reply to them all. If I miss one of you, message me back and I'll do the best I can. Thanks! Ideas are welcome, critisism makes me cry. Facepalm.  
>Or FaceGhirahim'sface. Oh, yeah. He's all mine. We're getting married the 18th- let me know if you want to come. Lol.<br>Review, you beautiful people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Link rubbed the towel over his legs and then pulled his pants on. His tunic came next, and then his hat. He opened the cabinet that was pushed up against his wall and grabbed his books for school. He had three classes today- science, math, and music. He kept his harp in the Adventure Pouch Fledge had given him, and tucked in his sheets and walked out the door.

The other students were rushing around the hall, getting ready for school, and Pipit was leaning with one forearm braced on the wall, talking to Karane. She ducked her face, but Link could see the slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. Cawlin watched angrily form behind the potted plant by the door.

Link, as he walked in the classroom and sat his things down in the seat by the window, wondered where Ghirahim had gone. Link remembered taking a bath because everyone had told him he needed one, and that was it. The warm water and spring soap had made him so tired that he put on a pair of shorts to sleep in and collapsed in his bed. Ghirahim did not come back that night.

Professor Owlan leaned out into the hallway and yelled for the students to come in and class was starting, and Link died a little. He did not like school. He much preferred hands-on learning.

The Professor used a small piece of chalk to start drawing on the board as the kids took their seats. Since there wasn't a school on the surface or one in town, all the kids who were in their teens came to school at the Academy. Then the smaller kids had preschool at a later time in the day, which was taught by Kukiel's mother.

Peatrice, who Link had never even noticed before he started to visit her at the Item Check, came in and sat next to him. She was very quiet and smiled at him, but Link gave a lazy wave and she giggled, turning away. Pipit sat in front of Link with Karane to his right, and Cawlin sat way in the back to avoid Pipit's gaze. Groose and Strich came in late with no books and sat down in the back along with Cawlin. The only person Link didn't notice being there was Zelda. He figured she probably didn't need school anymore- she was the Goddess, and knew everything about the history of the world. It didn't really bother him that she wasn't there, though. And he didn't understand why.

Professor Owlan noticed the small "Karane + Caw" on the bottom of the board and glowered in the back of the room. The rest of the class erupted into laughter, except Link. He was thinking about Ghirahim. Did he get upset and leave? Was he just playing when he said he liked Link? Link hoped not. He knew how it felt not to be able to tell anyone anything, and he didn't want Ghirahim to feel that way. Link thought he might have even liked Ghirahim back. He knew that when he first saw him in Skyview, he would have a hard time killing him. Not because he was a good fighter and enemy- he was- but because he knew that Ghirahim was being forced to be this way. Now it was just habit that gave him the attitude he had, but Link suspected that he would not be so pompous and arrogant if he had not been Demise's slave.

"So, today, kids, we're going to learn about a new species discovered by our very own Link." Everyone looked toward Link, who sat up straighter and smiled, but was not really paying attention. "Link, would you like to talk about it?" Owlan asked, gesturing for him to come to the front of the room. Link knew he could not get out of it, so he slowly stood up out of his chair and walked to the front of the room. Everyone gave a thunderous applause, even Groose, who leaned back and paid attention.

Link held his fingers behind his back and felt his face getting redder. He was not one for talking, but tried to speak anyway.

"Uh..." Link said, scuffing his shoes. He took a deep breath and tried to think of anything interesting to say. "Um... they are part of a tribe. They're called Kikwis. They're short and fat and have stubby legs and beaks. They can't see very well and have these little bush things on their backs. When they get scared they fall on their faces and open the bush thing and then they look like a plant. The elder of the tribe is the biggest thing I've ever seen and he has a Fu-Manchu mustache. They shake and throw their heads back and then go "Kwee?" There are four besides the elder and they're kinda small and... and..." He was running out of things to say. What more was there? They were shrub-hamsters!

"They squeak when they walk," Link said. The class bursted into laughter, slapping the long tables and stomping their feet. Owlan laughed heartily and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Good job, Link," he laughed, "you can go back to your seat now." Link let out a breath and walked back to his seat.

Owlan kept talking about the Kikwis, asking the class questions about what Link said, and then asked the class what they thought about Owlan's studies. The class gave half-hearted answers and then Owlan passed out worksheets. It was a grid sheet with a bunch of equations at the top. You have to solve for the variable and then use the answer to plot the point on the grid, and then connect the dots. Link later found out that the picture was supposed to be a Kikwi.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was walking around the Lanayru desert, looking for something to please Link. He kenw he could've just summoned up something nice, but felt it would be more special if he had gone out and found it himself.<p>

He liked the boy. He did, he really enjoyed his company. But he didn't want to get too close to him yet. What if the boy just thought it was funny to lead him on as payback for Ghirahim trying to kill him all the time? He hadn't _really_ been trying to kill him, it was just that he knew if he hadn't made an obvious attempt to leave some type of mark on the boy, there would be serious consequences with Demise.

Ghirahim was kicking up the sand, trying to find some Goddess Plumes so Link could upgrade his shield. The big man with the goggles refused to fix his shield until he could embed a Goddess Plume into it. Ghirahim could not understand how the boy could come back with them so easily- Ghirahim had not seen one thing yet! As his cape barely moved behind him in the nonexistant desert breeze, Ghirahim walked the length of the desert, and then saw it. There was a crack in the stone wall.

Ghirahim noticed a bomb plant nearby and walked over to it. He kicked it once, hoping that it was near enough that it would set off and blow up the wall without him having to touch it. It ticked and blinked red, but only blew a bunch of sand in Ghirahim's face. He grumbled to himself and wiped off his face, then realized he would have to pick it up.

He grabbed the plant around its roots and pulled it up, and it immediately started ticking. He carefully positioned it on the ground in front of the wall and backed up, waiting for it to explode. The wall cracked open, and Ghirahim walked through the small hole.

There were a bunch of chuchus on the ceiling, but Ghirahim walked right under them. He found a chest at the end of the tunnel. He opened it and found a Goddess Plume. He smiled and tucked it into his shirt, then snapped and appeared outside of Link's school.

Ghirahim could see that class was going on, and he saw Link speaking at the front of the room. He was stammering and couldn't keep his eye on the class, and Ghirahim couldn't help but notice the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He pressed his back against the wall and listened with his pointed ear to Link talking about the Kikwis. He thought they were irksome things, always being so clingy and needy, but apparently Link's teacher liked them. Ghirahim wanted the teacher to like Link, too, so he decided to pay a visit to Bucha, the Kikwi with the horrible mustache.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim warily approached the ginormous Kikwi. He tried to look as friendly as possible, but couldn't say he was enjoying the trip. He just wanted to have it done before Link's class was over so that he would still be in science.<p>

"Hello, uh, Bucha," Ghirahim said, smiling tightly. "May I have one of your Kikwis for a moment?"

"Solve a riddle."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and sighed, blowing his hair over his eye. "A riddle? What are you, a gatekeeper?" Bucha did that shaking thing and threw his neck-less head back, then repeated himself.

"Solve a riddle and you may borrow one of my fellow Kikwis."

Ghirahim began to lose his patience. He stamped one foot and said, "Fine! Hurry up!" The Kikwi elder said, "Kwee! Okay, okay! Here's the riddle: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Ghirahim tried to make it look like he was thinking hard about the answer, but he already knew it. He'd practically _invented_ that riddle. He put one finger on his chin and his other hand on his hip. He pursed his lips and studied the ground, and the tipped his head up so his hair covered most of his face. He peered through the platinum strands and asked, "Is it a river?"

Bucha shook his entire body and threw his head back yelling, "Koo-kwee! You got it!" Ghirahim stared at him impatiently. He saw a Kikwi squeaking around behind the rotund elder and started toward it. "Can I take it now?" Ghirahim said, reaching down for it. Bucha turned around and nodded once, "You may borrow Erla as long as it is alright with her. Erla?"

Ghirahim picked Erla up before she could respond and snapped, the yellow and red diamonds hanging in the air where he stood before.

* * *

><p>He reappeared outside of the school again, and then he snapped and was outside Link's room. He shushed the Kikwi he held under his arm like a football, and then headed down the stairs and toward the classroom. The Kikwi shook furiously, looking around the hallway. Ghirahim heard that Link was just finishing his talk about the Kikwis, so Ghirahim crept toward the doorway, sat the Kikwi on the floor, and pushed it toward the Professor.<p>

Erla squeaked toward Link with its arms out, and Owlan gasped, "Link! Did you- is this a Kikwi?" Owlan got on his hands on knees and peered in the Kikwi's face, studying it. "Class, gather 'round!" Link stood back, shocked, while the kids made a circle around Erla. She shivered and then fell on her face, opening the bush-plant on her back. "Kwee!" she yelled.

Link looked all around the room, trying to figure out where Erla could've come from and how she could've gotten up here when he saw Ghirahim grinning at him from the doorway. Link squinted, and pointed toward the Kikwi. Ghirahim pointed to his ear and then the wall, and Link looked toward Erla. The kids poked and prodded at her, pulling the leaves on her bush, when Owlan raised his arms and said, "Back up! You'll scare it!"

Link shrugged his shoulders and lifted up his hands, telling Ghirahim he didn't know why he'd done this, and Ghirahim just smiled. He winked the eye that Link could see and then walked down the hall and up the stairs where Link heard his bedroom door open. Owlan looked up at Link. "Link! You get an A for the day for this wonderful specimen! A _plus_!"

Link asked if he could be excused for a moment, and since Owlan and the class were so fascinated with the Kikwi, he eventually just left. He ran up the stairs and opened his door where Ghirahim lounged lazily on the bed.

"I think I should get to sleep here tonight," Ghirahim said, inspecting the brown-and-tan blanket, "as a reward." Link ignored this and went over to him. "Why'd you do that?" Link asked, pointing to the floor. Ghirahim lost his bright smile and said, "Why? Should I not have?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "No, it's just that Owlan gave me an A. They might expect it more often." Ghirahim laughed and stood up off the bed.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft voice, "I'll help with your work." Link watched intently as Ghirahim gently pecked his mouth. Link followed Ghirahim with his eyes as he leaned back, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay," Link whispered. Ghirahim leaned down again and held him in a kiss longer, and even grabbed his shoulder. Link leaned into it, making sure to remember how surprisingly warm Ghirahim's mouth was. Ghirahim squeezed his eyes shut and Link did the same, and they stood there, breathing. Ghirahim slowly pushed Link away and said, "Go. Your next class will be starting."

Link sucked in a deep breath and smiled, genuinely smiled, and leaned up for one more quick kiss. It smacked loudly in the quiet room, and then Link ran back out door. Ghirahim sighed, leaned back, and whispered '_Thank you'_ to Hylia.

Ghirahim started to the door to return Erla to the Kikwi elder, but first, he left the Goddess Plume on Link's pillow.

_Thank you._

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought! Reviews are appreciated and they make me smile! P.S., there is no Goddess Plume in that chest- I just put one there. Lol. Sorry for the delay- I couldn't log into my account for some reason, plus I got a 52% on my math test... I got in trouble a little, but it's okay now. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Link and Ghirahim walked out of the Bazaar with Link's new shield. The townspeople had taken to Ghirahim nicely; he, however, did not. Ghirahim did not like people. He much preferred to be alone (except when Link was around, then he _loved_ people), he did not like to mince words, and he did not like smalltalk. Ghirahim hated the idea of not getting straight to it. Although he was guilty of it the past few days, he thought it was a waste of time.

The people were nice to Ghirahim and did not make fun of his pale white skin or strangely-cut platinum hair, or his choice of clothing. The kids especially liked Ghirahim's cloak, and tugged on it when he had his back to them. The shop owners did not turn him away when he needed their services, and he was invited to all town gatherings. They accepted him as a part of their town, and that meant that Ghirahim didn't have to hide in Link's room anymore.

Link and Ghirahim were headed toward the sparring hall when Gaepora yelled from the ledge above them, "Link! Ghirahim! Come up here!" Link nodded once, sheathed his sword, and he and Ghirahim walked around and met Gaepora in front of the Academy. Gaepora stood there in that way he does with his hands behind his back and looked at Ghirahim. After nights upon nights of pleading, Link finally convinced Ghirahim to be nice to Gaepora. He could not be warm with anyone, but when he knew it could mean Link staying in the Academy, he was polite to Gaepora.

"Ghirahim, would you like a job?" Gaepora asked, cocking his head to the side. Ghirahim blurted out, "What?" Link gave him a hard shove in the ribs and he corrected himself. "Sorry, I mean, what did you say?" Ghirahim asked, a small smile on his face.

Gaepora laughed and said, "I was wondering if you would like to take a job as a teacher. Owlan was so fascinated by the Kikwis that he's going to the surface to study them. In the meantime, we need someone to teach here at the school. I'll let you think about it." Gaepora walked away, leaving Link and Ghirahim to ponder what Gaepora had said.

XOXO

Link was writing on a piece of paper on his desk and Ghirahim was laying on Link's bed, quietly strumming Link's harp. The only sounds were Link's scratching and Ghirahim softly twanging the strings.

"67 times 42?" Link asked, not taking his eyes off his paper. "2814," Ghirahim replied instantly. Link nodded and wrote that down on his paper. They were both quiet for a long time, and then Ghirahim put down the harp. He sat up. "Do you love me, Link?" Link put his pencil down and leaned on the desk. "Yes," Link said softly.

He did love him. He really did, with all his heart. But he didn't want anyone to know that. He was afraid Zelda wouldn't talk to him, and he didn't want to lose that friendship. He didn't want the kids at the school to make his life miserable. But he hated having to act like he didn't love Ghirahim in public when he really did. And he really did.

Ghirahim came up behind Link and put a hand on his shoulder. He squatted down beside Link and moved his hair out of his face, and looked in his blue eyes. He knew Link wasn't lying. He could tell by the watering in his eyes that Link was not lying when he said he loved him.

Ghirahim leaned forward and touched the side of his nose to Link's and breathed in. Link always smelled like the woods and the soap they had in the Academy bathroom. It gave Ghirahim a sense of sercurity and familiarity. He turned his head to the side, wrapped his arms around Link and kissed him. Link sighed and pulled him closer, kissing him back.

Ghirahim breathed, "Should I take the job?" Link kissed him for a moment before replying and then said, "I don't know." Kiss. "It might be-" Kiss, hold. "kinda-" Kiss. "weird." Kiss, hold.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Aragh!" Link groaned, pulling away. Ghirahim simply smirked and sat back down on the bed, waiting for Link to open the door. He did, and Zelda- Hylia, whoever she was!- stood there, smiling sweetly with her hands behind her back. "Hi, Link," she said softly. Link waved and looked around. "What's going on?" Link asked.

Zelda smiled again and pointed to his training sword and Adventure Pouch laying by his bed, then noticed Ghirahim scowling at her from the atop it. "Oh, hello, Ghirahim," she said. "I can come back later, if you guys are... busy..." Link shook his head, focused now. "No. What's wrong?"

Zelda waved her arm toward the door, smiling once again. "Come along, and Ghirahim can come too. Follow me."

They journeyed down through the clouds and to the Sealed Grounds, where Zelda led a confused Link and an irritated Ghirahim to the temple doors, and used her magic to open them. They walked up the stairs to the pedestal where a glowing Master Sword was stuck in, hilt up. Link and Ghirahim stood back, waiting, while Zelda chanted over the pedestal. The sword glowed a brighter blue and then white, so much that Ghirahim and Link had to shield their eyes.

There was a clinging sound, like bells, and then a _woosh_. Link hurriedly looked back at the pedestal, and the beautiful blue woman with fishnets and heels hovered just above the ground in front of him. He gasped and Ghirahim sighed, and Fi said, "Master Link?"

**Good? Bad? Let me know what you thought! Sorry the updates took so long, I've been really busy. And sick. You know how that goes. **

**This was a very sad day for the world. It won't stop the hurting, but rest in peace, Whitney. She made so many people happy with her voice. **


	6. Chapter 6

Link stumbled first, but then pulled away from a grumbling Ghirahim to fall at Fi's feet. She cocked her head at him, taking him in, and then said, "Master Link." She sounded happy, if that was possible. Link started at her feet and worked his way up, trying to convince himself it was true, but he realized that she was standing on the ground. Not floating. He asked, "Fi?" Zelda, however, was standing right by her, and softly explained, "She's basically a human now. She's not a sword spirit anymore, really, so she functions like a human. This is why you have to be gentle with her- she tires much easier than you would and is not familiar with the human world. Take care of her. Ghirahim?" Zelda turned toward Ghirahim, who was sulking on the steps. "Yeah, yeah..." he grumbled, flipping his hair.

Link slowly stood up and grabbed both of Fi's hands, sighing. "I'll be careful," he said to Zelda. She nodded and smiled, then glanced at Ghirahim. He had his arms crossed and was sitting on the steps that led to Fi's pedestal. She could tell by the scowl on his lips that he was not pleased that Fi was back- clearly he felt like he would not get enough attention.

Zelda bowed ever so slightly and then walked out to leave Fi and Link, and Ghirahim, alone. As she left she heard Link say, "How are you, Fi?" and heard Ghirahim grumble, and knew that these visits might no go so well.

Link held both of Fi's hands as he walked backward and led Fi over the bridge in Skyloft. She was not used to walking- she had floated everywhere before- and could only take three steps before stumbling. Ghirahim walked impatiently behind them, lolling his head back and sighing to show he was frustrated. Link paid no attention to him and instead focused his attention on answering Fi's questions.

"Why is the ground so cold, Master Link?" Fi asked in monotone. Link expected her to go on and say something like, "My analysis indicates that the ground should not be cold here- Skyloft is a very warm climate." But she didn't. She focused on her feet and waited for Link to answer her. He quickly looked up and saw that her pale blue tongue was slightly poking out of the corner of her mouth, but then grabbed around her waist when she stumbled. "Oh!"

He quickly righted her and said with a small laugh in his voice, "Oh, you're just not used to it. Your shoes don't help?" She shook her head no and Link picked her up and led her to a bench. He couldn't help but notice how curvy she was...

Ghirhaim trailed behind them and blew his hair out of his face. He picked at his nails and sighed again, hoping Link would give him some attention. He was a Demond Lord- _The_ Demon Lord- and needed to be acknowledged! Link ignored him and leaned back against the bench that faced the bazaar. "Are you okay, Fi?" Link asked quietly.

Fi stared straight ahead and nodded once, "Yes, Master. I am fine. Why do you ask?" Link tried to smile, but failed. He grabbed one of her hands. "What," he started, and had to force himself to finish. "What's it like in there? Is it scary?" Fi awkwardly wrapped her fingers back into Link's, and he used his other hand to straighten her blue fingers. "It is quiet, Master. When I am not... visiting, I am asleep. Like a human." A small smile graced her mouth and she blinked, her wide eyes unusually bright. "Human..." she said.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and huffed, "Yes, yes, we know she feels like a human now, thank you Hylia, blah, blah, blah. Can we go home now, Link?" Link didn't pay attention to Ghirahim, which upset him further. He huffed and paced while Link and Fi talked. Fi told Link, who eagerly listened, about the things she could feel and hear and smell, and when she mentioned smell, Link stopped her. "Fi! We've got to go see Piper! She has the best soup ever!" He stood up and held his hand out. She braced her hands on the bench and pushed herself up, then grabbed Link's hand.

"I am sorry to be such a burden, Master-" Link sliced the air, ending her sentence. He said fiercely, "You are _not_ a burden, Fi. I love you, and you are not a burden."

Ghirahim froze at the word 'love' when it was coming from Link and not addressed to him. He knew it. He knew the boy didn't love him. He was playing with him and had lied when he said he loved him. Well, Ghirahim could play that way, too. He decided he did not want Link's attention anymore. He trailed silently behind them and sat opposite form Link, not next to him, when they finally made it to Piper's cafe.

Link ordered for all three of them, and Ghirahim felt surprised when he realized Link actually remembered him. Link took a spoon, filled it with soup, and held it in front of Fi's mouth, and Ghirahim scowled. Link had never fed _him_ like that. Fi opened her mouth and Link pushed the spoon in, and she swallowed. She waited for a moment, coughed a little, and then choked out, "It's good... and... hot." Link laughed and dipped his spoon in again, and fed Fi. Ghirahim did not eat anything.

Link could not convince Fi to go on his Loftwing this time, and for that Ghirahim was grateful- he knew it would be extremely awkward being the third wheel, and that's exactly what he felt like- but she promised she'd go next time. Ghirahim was still angry that Link had said 'I love you' to Fi but not him. He'd said it once, but Ghirahim would say it a thousand times if he knew the boy meant it back. Ghirahim tried not to be jealous because he knew the visit was almost over, as the sun was setting, so he did not complain as Link took her to his room in the academy to meet Hylia, who would take Fi back to the Sealed Grounds. By the time Link opened the front door to the academy, Fi was panting.

"I'm... feeling something new, Master... I think it's called... fatigue." She leaned over slightly, her delicate arms emerging form under her shawl to hang by her sides. Link put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her and led her to his room. He sat her down in the bed and she flopped back. Ghirahim leaned against the doorframe as Link flopped back down next to Fi, who tipped her head to the side.

"Do not look so sad, Master Link," she said. Her normally monotone voice sounded upset. "I'll come back next month." Neither of them talked for a moment, as they laid there next to each other, staring. Ghirahim felt he was about to come to his wit's end when they clasped hands, and Link's pointed ear twitched. "I hear Zelda," he whispered. He sat up and pulled Fi up with him. He looked at her sadly. "I'll miss you, Fi." Zelda knocked at the door and then peeked in. She smiled sadly and then said, "Fi?"

She walked, on her own, though she stumbled a bit, to the door and stopped. She looked up at Ghirahim, who was picking at his perfectly rounded nails, and smiled. It was a small smile that just barely tugged at the corners of her blue lips, but she smiled. Ghirahim stared at her coldly. She did not recognize the emotion. She turned around to Link standing behind her. They faced each other awkwardly and Link leaned forward and pecked Fi's cheek. She smiled, bigger than she had for Ghirahim, and then turned around and walked out of the room with Zelda.

The door closed with a note of finality, like Link would never see Fi again, and he leaned his head against it. Ghirahim ghosted over to the bed and sat on it, then laid back on his elbows, still picking at his nails.

"You don't love me."

Link sighed and turned around. He kept his head on the wooden door and slid onto the floor, then sighed, "What?" Ghirahim said it again, coldly, "You don't love me. You lied." Link sighed again and turned his head toward the window where Zelda was walking with Fi. He didn't want to see them disappear in a golden flash. "Even now," Ghirahim said, whipping his head toward the window, "you can't look at me. You love her more than me. It's fine. But I don't appreciate being led on, Link." He looked back at Link, who was smirking. Ghirahim said in disbelief, "You think this is funny?"

Link chuckled again, then blinked tiredly. He said simply, "You're jealous." Ghirahim's mouth popped open in shock. "What?" he asked quietly. Furious. Link said it again, with more vigor. "Jealous!" Ghirahim jumped up off the bed and in a flash was leaning over Link, is white hair tipping forward. "I'm not jealous," Ghirahim whispered. He would've looked terrifying to anyone else, but Link knew he wouldn't hurt him. He faced him, unafraid, and then smiled. Ghirahim snarled, "Stop it. Stop that. I'm not jealous of that dumb blue girl." He spun on his heel and walked back toward the bed, fuming.

Link laughed again and stood up off the floor, walking toward Ghirahim. He kept his back to Link even when Link used his index finger to trace his name into the back of Ghirahim's neck. He could feel him shivering. He huffed through his nose and then turned around. Link saw he was on the verge of tears.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me the first time?" Ghirahim whispered. His lip was twitching like he wanted to cry. Link squinted. "Yes. Of course. Why would you say that?" Ghirahim looked down. "You ignored me all day today. You said you loved Fi, but you didn't tell me you loved me _once_ today. Why?"

Link sighed and looked toward the window. "It's just... I miss Fi. She was always with me whenever I needed her." Ghirahim recoiled in the slightest, then mumbled, "I'll always be here for you." Link nodded. "I know." They stood there, quiet, for a while, and then Link stood up on his tiptoes. He pressed his nose against Ghirahim's, who smiled tiredly. "She won't be back for another month," Link whispered. Ghirahim's smile turned into a full-blown grin when he said this. He wrapped his arms around him and Link closed his eyes. Ghirahim lightly kissed him. "I love you Link," he whispered against his mouth. "I love you, too," Link whispered back.

They stood, by the edge of his bed, kissing. Eventually Ghirahim's cloak fell to the floor and Link's hat was thrown in the corner. Just as Ghirahim leaned back for a breath, someone knocked at the door. Ghirahim cussed, not worried about who was on the other side, and Link rushed to put his hat on. Gaepora stood in the doorway, and gave a polite wave to Ghirahim, who was straightening his hair. "Hey," Link said, his voice shaking. Ghirahim was pleased to see his knees trembling.

"Link," Gaepora said. "How are you?" Link nodded and smiled, knowing he couldn't force anymore words out. Gaepora smiled and continued, "Good to hear it. Anyway, you know we have a training session tomorrow, and all the townspeople will be there." He warily eyed a smudge of dirt on Link's neck and said, "We don't want you looking dirty for the town- you _are_ our hero. The bath is open, you've got twenty minutes. You'd best get in there." Gaepora nodded and then turned and left to give the same message to the other kids.

Link closed his door and sighed, facing Ghirahim. He was standing there with Link's bag of toiletries, smiling. It wasn't angry or anyting negative, just a nice smile that put little crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He handed Link the bag and then took three steps forward. He whispered in Link's ear, "Hurry."

Link hurried.

He was in and out of the bath and in his nightclothes, just a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top, and back in his room in ten minutes. He said a quick 'goodnight' to anyone who happened to be in the hallway and then shut the door tightly behind him. "Ghira-" Link saw that Ghirahim was laying flat on his back on Link's bed, asleep. His chest expanded with each breath he took, and Link slumped. He put the bag back in his cupboard and crept toward the bed. Ghirahim had claimed the spot on the outside, so Link stood on his toes and lifted a foot over Ghirahim, getting ready to take a step. In an instant Ghirahim's eyes flew opened, he yelled "Ha!" and locked his slim fingers around Link's ankle. Link didn't have time to yell before he was on his side next to Ghirahim in the bed. Ghirahim smiled and then covered Link up, then closed his eyes like nothing had happened. Link got his heart to slow down to a normal rate only to have it speed up again when Ghirahim kissed him. "It _is_ okay if I stay here tonight, right?" Ghirahim asked in a whisper. Link nodded, his mouth open, when Ghirahim kissed him again, deeper this time.

Ghirahim told Link how much he loved him and Link did the same and then they kissed more. The room was silent except for the occasional sigh, and it stayed that way for about an hour. Then Link realized he had a training session in front of the entire town the next day and regreatfully decided he needed some sleep. Ghirahim gave him one more kiss and then tucked the blankets around Link's chin, and fell asleep with his head on Link's shoulder.

**Alrighty! I hope that is okay! I worked for a while on this, plus I started a Hunger Games fic. I'll be alternating on this, Safe, and the Hunger Games thing, so... probably less updates. Sorry. :( I've also got PSSA's coming up. (That's Pennsylvania State Student Asessments... Ick.) Lots of studying coming up! Lol. I hope this chapter was good, review and let me know! Much love!  
>~Paige<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Do these chapter seem Oh Dee majo short to anyone? I keep thinking it's gonna be long, but I upload it and it looks like so little. It looks like a lot more because the WordPad only takes up the middle of the screen, is seven inches wide and is vertical. Sigh. I hope this turns out to be enough. :( Here we go!**

"Really? You mean it?"

After much coercing and pestering and kissing, Link had convinced Ghirahim to take the job as the science teacher in his school. That meant he would get to see Ghirahim every day! They were sitting in Gaepora's office, and Horwell had loaned Ghirahim some teacher-looking clothes. Ghirahim hated them- a plain blue shirt and tan pants like Link's- but put them on. His jumpsuit needed washed, anyway.

Ghirahim slowly nodded his head as Gaepora thrusted a key at him. "This is the key to your classroom. The day starts at eight and gets out at three, so make sure you've got something for the kids to talk about. You'll eat lunch with the kids and I'm sure we can use Owlan's office for you."

Gaepora was so giddy at the thought of not having to teach science himself that he did not notice the look of discontent on Ghirahim's face. Getting up early and giving his attention to kids who were not Link did not appeal to him at all, but at least he would have a way to stay busy.

"Thanks," Ghirahim mumbled sourly. He stood up to find Link in the hall, who was patiently leaning against the door frame, talking to Peatrice. She normally would not be found in the hall this early- she had an early shift at the Item Check- but her father had let her come because she had no customers. Link _was_ her only customer.

"... and you're really smart and _so _handsome and-" Peatrice stopped speaking as she saw Ghirahim close Gaepora's door behind him. She smiled a little then turned to skitter away, intimidated by Ghirahim. Link turned toward him. "How'd it go?"

Ghirahim held up his keys as an answer. Link smiled and said, "Great! You got it!" They walked down the stairs and toward the classroom in silence as Ghirahim readjusted the hem of his itchy shirt, and then Link asked, "So... what are we going to do today?" Ghirahim shrugged and flipped his hair, looking distastefully toward the classroom. "If it was up to me we wouldn't be doing anything." Link raised an eyebrow. "It _is_ up to you."

Ghirahim stared at him for a moment, his white lips pulling up into a smile. "You're right! Link, I hope you don't like science!" He made sure nobody was looking, which they weren't, and kissed Link's mouth, then ran into the classroom. He plopped himself down in the chair behind the crude wooden desk, propped his feet up on the desk, and tipped his head back.

Link chuckled and went to his room to go get his books, then returned to the room where some students already sat. Link arranged his papers, something he normally didn't bother doing, and waited for the bell to ring. It did, and Peatrice came in and sat down beside Link, looking shyly toward him. He gave her a small smile, and then looked forward to see what Ghirahim was going to do.

"Never thought I'd need a job..." Ghirahim mumbled. He used his index finger to move his hair slightly out of his face, but it fell back into place anyway. He tried to smile politely and then said, "Hello, class. You can call me Lord Ghirahim." Link glared and Ghirahim corrected himself. "Fine," he said, exasperated, "Mr. Ghirahim." He continued, "Anyway, I'm your new science teacher, since the Kikwi-obsessed one went to the surface. If you want to go down there and learn from him, be my guest. Until then, stay up here and learn nothing!" Ghirahim spread his arms wide and laughed, and the kids all stood up and threw their books and papers in the air. Ghirahim laughed again triumphantly and fell back in his chair while Link groaned. He let his head fall forward onto his folded arms as the stray papers rained down around him. "Link?" Peatrice asked, putting a light hand on his head. "Link?"

Link put his head up, worked hard to give Peatrice a reassuring smile, then walked to the front of the room where Ghirahim sat, smiling up at him. "Yes, Link?" Ghirahim said. Link frowned and sighed tiredly, "You're supposed to be teaching, Mr. Ghirahim." Ghirahim laughed, "Look at you, calling me my proper name!" Link sighed again. "I'm serious. I don't want you to get in trouble for making everyone dumb."

Ghirahim threw his hands up and stood out of his chair. "Fine!" he yelled. He cast a playful glare at Link and whined, "You never let me have any fun." As Link was walking back to his seat, he mouthed, "Be serious." Ghirahim nodded once, folding his hands. "Class!" he yelled. Everyone stopped their cheering and high-fiving to look his way. He pointed a finger down, indicating he wanted them to sit, which sparked a simultaneous groan. "I was just kidding- I just wanted to make sure you were awake." It seemed like most of the kids had fallen asleep, judging by the silence in the room. Link sat up, satisfied, ready to listen. Ghirahim walked around and perched on the front of his desk. He studied the class, then said, "How many of you know what surface tension is?" The class groaned again, and Link was tempted to, thinking this would be a boring lesson. How wrong they were.

Ghirahim held up one hand. "Now, wait, wait." He stood up and waited for the class to do the same. Link was confused as Ghirahim started to walk out of the room, motioning for the kids to make a line and follow. Groose, as usual, was in the front of the line because he felt he was the most important. No one had the patience to argue. Ghirahim spoke as he led the class through the halls. Walking somewhat sideways so he could still talk to the class and see, he explained, "Surface tension is the elasticlike force existing in the surface of a body, especially a liquid."

The class came to the doors and Ghirahim opened it, and they all went through. Link, who brought up the rear of the line, gave a questioning galnce at Ghirahim, who answered with a smirk. As he walked the class through the yard and down the steps to the center of the town, Ghirahim continued, "That force tends to minimize the area of the surface, and that is caused by asymmetries in the intermolecular forces between surface molecules."

Ghirahim stopped the the edge of the small river that flowed through the town. He faced the class and waited for them to process everything he'd just said. Link was still trying to figure out what 'intermolecular' meant when Ghirahim grabbed the shoulder of Groose's shirt and heaved him face-first into the stream. He crashed straight under and stayed submerged a moment before coming up, roaring. The class stood still in horror, mouths wide open, as Ghirahim said, "That is _not_ surface tension."

The class bursted into laughter and started jumping in behind Groose, who was screaming about his hair. Link walked up to Ghirahim and smiled. "That was fun." Ghirahim shrugged. "When I wasn't running errands for Demise, I read some." Link smiled again, and grabbed Ghirahim's sleeve. Before Ghirahim could say the word "hair", Link had pulled him into the river behind him, splashing with the rest of the class. Ghirahim came up, enraged, trying to fix his hair. Link laughed at him and eventually Ghirahim started laughing back, and then Strich came over. He was cupping something in his hand. "What've you got there?" Link asked.

Strich opened one hand and quickly grabbed the bug around its midsection, then held it up so they could see it. He held a water bug. He quietly said, "It's a water bug of the family Belostomatidae. It walks on the water using surface tension." Ghirahim called for the class to come around and see. When they'd formed a soaking-wet circle around the three, Strich leaned forward and placed the bug on the water, laughing as it skipped around. Strich motioned for them to lean forward, and they did. "See those circles around its feet?" he asked. The kids nodded. "That's a a water molecule that's he's moving on." The class nodded and praised Strich for his knowledge, then attacked Ghirahim. As he struggled to keep his head above water, legs and arms wrapped around him, the kids yelled and cheered.

"You're the best, Mr. Ghirahim!"

"So cool!"

"We love you!"

Link jumped on his front and wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's waist, which Ghirahim didn't mind at all.

**Good? Bad? Let me know what you thought! I'm home from school today (I got a surgery on my foot done yesterday, just a small one- no gym for a week!) and am supposed to be napping, but I had to do this. I got thinking about it, and decided that this story will have no more than 12 chapters. Will that be enough? I mean, if you guys really want it to be more than that, I'll try, but the most I can see is 12 and maybe and epilogue. Review and let me know what you thought about everything! Now, I have to go do some dumb eighth grade Algebra. I hate school :/ Review, lovies!**

**~Paige**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the update has taken so long. I'm kinda feelin' my other stories more, but I will keep working on this. I'm thinking a few more chapters... What do you guys think? I need ideas on where to go with this! No idea is stupid! Let me know what YOU guys want to read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and every other chapter, it means a lot. I hope this isn't disappointing. Love you all!**

"I'm not really feeling this teaching thing," Ghirahim said to Link. He was sorting through some papers on his desk. There was nobody in the classroom- those who lived in the academy were still asleep and the other kids who lived in town were doing their chores. Link laughed and handed Ghirahim a paper he couldn't find. "You've only been teaching for a week!" Link said. Ghirahim nodded and flipped his binder shut, and then he turned around to erase the board. "I know, and it's kinda fun because I know a lot about it, but... It's hard to explain." He wrote up on the board "SEAFLOOR SPREADING" and then started scribbling under it.

"When I served Demise he had the biggest library. When I had pleased him or if he was away I was allowed to read in there," Ghirahim said quietly. "Of course, I chose the biggest books because I thought they held the biggest distraction." He put down his chalk for a moment and held out his hair, revealing a normal-looking ear, which contradicted his pointed one. "Demise had quite the temper," he laughed bitterly. "Anyway," he continued, writing on the board about magma, "at first I read the words so I wouldn't have to face what was happening out there, where Demise could hurt me. In books, I was a student, I was learning. I could always go back and reread and teach myself and it was always there, the words. I read every book on science he had, and committed them to memory. I loved it. I loved that almost everything people know about can be explained with molecules or atoms, and that one is homozygous and one is heterozygous. I loved that there was an order when I read. I became very good at science, and I was always trying to put an explaination to what I saw." He put his chalk down and leaned back on his desk. Link listened carefully, watching him.

"But then I met you, skychild," Ghirahim said, a small smile on his face. "Even when I was hunting for for the spirit maiden, I was putting science behind everything. I lost all that when I met you in Skyview Temple. I didn't understand how someone like me could fall to someone like you. But I did. And again and again, you beat me. And I was beginning to think that maybe everything couldn't be explained. I _know_ it can't now." He stood up and walked to the back of the room, where none of the few students in the hall could see or hear him. Link followed him, and Ghirahim put a gentle hand on his cheek. Link's eyes closed when Ghirahim whispered on his lips, "I can't explain why I love you. I can't justify it. But," he said, pressing a small kiss to Link's lips, "I know that there is _nothing_, not even science, that can explain why I fell in love with you."

He kissed Link softly, but with no less heat. When Ghirahim had to let Link break away for air, he explained, "I don't think I'd be a good teacher anymore because I can't say I believe in science anymore. Science wouldn't allow this." He pulled Link closer to him, putting one hand on his chest. Link's hands fluttered around Ghirahim. Warm. Ghirahim had licked Link's mouth. He whispered into Link's mouth, "But I don't care."

It was the first time Link and Ghirahim had ever really kissed like that, using their tongues, but Link would make sure it wasn't the last.

XOXOXO

"Did you really have to give so much homework?" Link asked, dropping his books on the floor by the doorway to his room. Ghirahim followed behind him, stretching, and then yawned, "Everyone else got just as much as you did." Link rolled his eyes and said, "I know, I know."

Link collapsed on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm just gonna do it tomorrow," he groaned. Ghirahim chuckled and then laid on top of Link. Link smiled and moved his arm. Ghirahim kissed his jaw. "Well, now you're schedule is empty." Link smiled and laced his hands behind Ghirahim's neck.

"I love you, Link," Ghirahim whispered. Link mumbled something back. "I'll take that as a ditto."

XOXOXO

Zelda made her way to Link's room. She heard heavy breathing beyond the door and hesitated. She knocked and tried not to pay attention to the groans. "You have the worst timing, Hylia!" Ghirahim shrieked. Link came to the door and braced his hand on his knee. "Yes, Zelda," Link said impatiently. She blushed and tried not to pay attention Ghirahim, who was pulling his jumpsuit on.

Link looked up at her. "What?" he asked. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "It's been a month," Zelda said simply. His eyes widened immediately and he said, "I'll put some pants on." He shut his door and Zelda went to go visit with some of her old friends while she waited. Link looked up at the bed to tell Ghirahim this time would be better, but he wasn't there.

Ghirahim stood in front of the door, stony faced. Link hopped on one foot, too excited to pull his pants on while standing still. "Huh?" he asked. Ghirahim said with no emotion, "I won't be left out like last time." Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I know, I'm not gonna-"

Ghirahim sliced his hand through the air, silencing Link. Link turned and faced his mirror, finger-combing his hair. Ghirahim sounded angry but his voice stayed at the same volume. "I won't be a rebound, Link. You pick me or you pick her."

**Dun, dun, DAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Lol. Was that a terrible cliffhanger? Yeah, it was. *explodes* Just... give me a second... *human again* Okay, so I'm going out for a birthday today at four and I have a lot of crap to do today and my macaroni is getting cold... But maybe I can write some more before then? Depends on you guys! Okay, I have this thing I do with my Hunger Games story where I say a cool song at the end of each chapter. Why? So you know how cool I am. Lol. I'm a rapper, I don't like country or anything really slow. So, the song of the day is All I Do is Win by DJ Khaled. Swearing, I guess. Not bad though. Review, peeps!**

**All I do is win, win, win, no matter what! Got money on my mind, I can never get enough! Bwahaha. sorry. It's true though. Except instead of I can never get enough money, I have two dollars in my pocket right now. Yeah. WIN!**


	9. Chapter 9

They were sitting on a bench outside the bazaar. They had turned the bench around, after the knights went to bed, of course, so that it would look out over the night sky. The moon was full that night. Any other time, Ghirahim would have loved to be sitting with Link, looking out on this romantic scene, but again, Ghirahim was the third wheel.

Fi sat with her head back on the bench, hand gripped in Link's. Link sat between them so that they would both get attention. So far, however, he'd paid attention only to Fi.

"Oh... How have you been, Master Link?" Fi puffed. Ghirahim was appalled by how easily she tired. Link grinned broadly and nodded. "I'm okay. Ghirahim has been keeping me company." He turned around and grabbed Ghirahim's hand. Ghirahim watched, surprised. He quickly arranged his features into a bored mask, and gave Fi a fake smile. He turned back in the other direction and rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his hand. Fi nodded and said in her computer-like voice, "Good. I'm glad he doesn't have to be alone." Link laughed and tugged on Ghirahim's arm. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Link smiled up at him and said, "Remember the first time I showed you a Remlit?" Ghirahim nodded once and then returned to his nails.

Link squinted at him but turned back around to face Fi. "What would you like to do now, Fi?" Link asked. Ghirahim stood up, preparing himself for a half-mile-an-hour walk around the island, but Fi didn't move. Link shook her arm gently. "Fi?" he asked again. Fi's endless blue eyes seemed to close, and Link shook her again. "Fi?" he yelped. Ghirahim stood back, slightly alarmed. Link never screamed unless something was wrong. He wasn't fond of the blue girl, but he didn't wish for her to die, either. Just for her to go very far away.

Fi sighed and said in her tinkling voice, "I'm so tired, Master Link. I'm just so tired. I don't like it." Link leaned in and scooped her up in his arms- he had no trouble lifting her off the bench. "I'll take you up to my room and you can lay down, and we'll do something tomorrow. Okay?" He started walking swiftly toward the academy and Ghirahim followed. Fi held on to Link but shook her head. "No, Master," she panted. "Not that kind of tired." Link slowed and eventually was tiptoeing around the bazaar.

He kneeled down next to a bed of flowers that the Remlits liked to play in. Blessed Butterflies usually gathered here. He laid her out across it and kneeled down next to her. Ghirahim watched quietly. He already knew. Fi was too fragile. She was going to die, or whatever used-to-be sword spirits did instead of dying.

Link's breath came quicker and Ghirahim knew he was about to start screaming, or crying. Ghirahim backed away to give them some privacy, but he could still hear. Link put a hand on her face and whispered, "Are you dying?" Fi blinked slowly. "Not dying," she whispered back. "Just moving on." Link sobbed once at this, and then wiped his nose and turned around to Ghirahim. "Can you please find Zelda?" he asked. Ghirahim nodded once and sighed. Her aura was far away, but he teleported in the general direction and then walked to the sealed temple.

"Zelda! Hylia, whoever you are!" Ghirahim bellowed, throwing the doors open with a flourish. Zelda stood from an embrace with the dog Impa that Girahim tried to ignore. She faced him and said calmly, "Yes?" Ghirahim put on a grim face and reported, "Fi is dying."

Zelda closed her eyes in sadness, letting her face fall forward, before asking Ghirahim, "Where is she?" Ghirahim pointed to the sky. "With Link on Skyloft." Zelda nodded and gave Impa a single wave. Zelda disappeared in a shower of light and left Ghirahim standing alone with Impa. Impa was propped up on her elbows on a pink blanket that was spread out on the floor. Her red eyes were wide, but then they narrowed. She swallowed. "Did you kill her?" Ghirahim scoffed. He shook his head. "I've got better things to do with my time and energy." Impa smiled slightly. "Are you glad she's dying?" Impa asked. Ghirahim shook his head. He said seriously, "No. No, I'm not."

Impa nodded once. "Good," she said. "You've come a long way from the man who enjoyed hearing the Goddess' chosen Hero's screams." Ghirahim stared at her for a moment, and then turned on his heel, stalking out of the temple.

"Stupid Goddess-serving dog, giving me compliments..." Ghirahim grumbled. He realized that he was walking nowhere and snapped, appearing at the place where Fi's aura was. They all three, now four, counting Ghirahim, were crowded in Link's quarters. Fi was laying on the bed, holding Link's hand with weak fingers, and Zelda was leaning over her. Ghirahim slowly walked up behind Link, putting a hand on his shoulder. One sad tear dripped down his face. His lip quivered and he tried to smile. Ghirahim realized just then how much Fi meant to Link, and how he couldn't let her die after he'd treated her the way he had.

Ghirahim gently moved Link aside and took Fi's hand. She blinked and slowly turned her head and looked up at him. "Wha.." she mumbled. Zelda was holding her hands over her midsection now, her hands glowing a pure white. She was chanting something quietly. A healing spell. Ghirahim held Fi's hand tighter and took a deep breath, then said, "Thank you for taking care of Link on his adventures." Fi smiled a bit, her eyes falling closed. "It was my duty..." she whispered. Barely audible. Ghirahim leaned down and said comfortingly, "I'll make it my duty to watch him now. I promise." Fi's mouth fell open and she sighed. "Stay with him. Take care of him. Don't leave him alone," she ordered. Ghirahim nodded with each command. Link leaned around Ghirahim, on his knees by Fi's face. He was crying silently. "I love you, Master Link," she whispered. Link nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Fi." She smiled again, gave Ghirahim's hand one last squeeze, and Zelda stood up. Her hands stopped glowing. She whispered, "You were my best servant. You'll be remembered and honored as the aid in the Hero's quest." Fi sighed one last time, smiled up at the ceiling, and dropped Ghirahim's hand. Link finally started crying now. He crawled away on his knees and sat in the corner, bawling into his thighs. Zelda gripped her head and her features registered horror.

"It's my fault," she said, her voice filling with dread, "I kept her out too long. She should've been resting in eternal slumber. Her body couldn't take it. It's my fault." Impa appeared out of nowhere and gripped her shoulders, keeping her from falling to her knees. Fi's eyes were closed. Impa said, "No, Your Highness. You tried to give her what she wanted." Ghirahim winced at the scene around him and pulled the blanket up to Fi's chin. He was surprised to find a tear sliding down his cheek. "Sleep well, Fi," he whispered. Someone like Fi could only be treated to something so gratifying as sleep after her lifetime of work.

Link was weeping in the corner. Ghirahim walked over to him and wordlessly picked him up, carrying him out of the academy bridal-style. Nobody paid attention to his screaming from within their rooms. He walked out to the bench where they had been sitting earlier and sat down, Link in his lap. He cradled him there, letting him cry in his shoulder. The sun had started to rise. Ghirahim had never seen something quite like it. It, along with waking the birds and shedding light on the land, brought the promise of a new day and a reminder that the world wouldn't always be so dark.

**So so so sorry this took so long, guys. I feel bad):  
>So was that too sad? I thought it was pretty sad. I just thought that Fi was suffering too much, and her being tired, as I'm sure you guessed, was because she wasn't meant to stay out of the sword after Demise was sealed away. She isn't really dead- she's in heaven somehwere, but will never be reincarnated until the chosen hero is born again.<br>Okay. Song of the day is I Was Here by Beyonce. I'm feeling sentimental today. Check it out, it makes me cry all the time. Love you guys, and reviews are appreciated. Much love,  
>~Paige<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda had taken Fi's body back to the sealed grounds to be laid to rest. She assured Link that Fi would be shown the utmost respect and love. Link did not want to go. Ghirahim did not make him.

Link recovered a lot quicker this time. Ghirahim tiptoed around with his words, afraid something would set Link off. Nothing did. Ghirahim suggested, "Link. Would you like to get out and get some air? We could go to Piper's and get something to eat?" Link smiled and nodded. Ghirahim's eyes widened as he followed him out of his small room. _That was easy..._ Ghirahim thought.

Link smiled and waved to people who waved and smiled first, and even started whistling as he made his way down the stairs. Ghirahim trailed silently behind him.

Link pulled back the blanket draped in front of the door to keep bugs out and went over to a table. He sat down and smiled at Piper, and then he ordered two bowls of soup for them. Ghirahim pulled out his chair, watching Link. With a small smile, Link was staring at the wooden table and rubbing his fingers under his collar. Ghirahim had seen what he was touching. The scratches Fi gave him the first time she had been taken away.

Link smiled up and Ghirahim and commented, "It's nice out today, isn't it?" Ghirahim smiled warily and nodded, then hid his surprised expression by sipping from his bowl. Link sighed contentedly, smoothing his fingers over his scars. "She's never going to really be gone, you know," Link said after a few moments of silence. Ghirahim waited for him to continue. Link pulled his shirt down and showed him the scar, even though he'd already seen it. "I'll always have her, right here." He smiled again and let his shirt go. Ghirahim held his bowl in front of his face and looked down at his lap. He mumbled, "I'm sorry I made you choose. I wish she hadn't left again." Ghirahim didn't think using the word 'died' would go over very well, regardless of Link's scars. Link looked up into Ghirahim's face and said softly, "I would've chosen you anyway."

Ghirahim looked up. His eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked, truly curious. Link shrugged and shook his head. "I love you." Ghirahim smiled and looked sadly at him. "I still haven't figured out why," he whispered. Link reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You're strong," Link said sweetly. "I know I'll always have you." Ghirahim breathed in shakily and forced a smile. "I'll be around as long as you'll have me," he said.

Link smiled. "Then I guess you'll be around forever."

**How was that? I'm kinda thinking that should be the ending chapter. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
